1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and electric components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the rapid performance-enhancing of electric machines, electric circuits also develop rapidly toward miniaturization and complication. Therefore, higher demand is made on the miniaturization and performance-enhancing of electric components. That is, dielectric compositions and electric components which have high relative dielectric constant, low loss, high AC breakdown voltage for utilization under high voltage, and excellent temperature characteristic are required.
In view of the above requirement, a dielectric composition of PbTiO3—SrTiO3—Bi2Ti3O9 system is set forth in the patent document 1. However, the dielectric composition is not environment-friendly due to the inclusion of lead.